


He's not afraid of all the attention

by dreamsofniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Innocent Niall, M/M, Multi, Niall-centric, Oblivious Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofniall/pseuds/dreamsofniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if not only one but four boys are in love with you?</p><p>'N-Niall, I think we all  k-kind of have the s-same issue,' Harry stuttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Hey Zaynie!' Niall said cheerily as he walked into the kitchen. He scanned the sight in front of him and sighed with a smile; so typical.

Zayn had his head resting on the table and his eyes were closed. At Niall's greeting he only reacted by giving a weak wave in the direction of the sound. Niall snorted and walked over to Zayn, giving him a deserved, well, according to him, smack upside the head. Zayn shot up and threw a fierce glare in his direction.

'Ouchh! Niall! What the fuck'd you do tha' for?' he shouted indignantly while sleepily clutching his head with both hands.

'For not giving me a proper greeting, pouty face!' Niall replied while glaring back playfully.

'It's fucking 9 AM, Niall. What did you expect?'

'What I just said, dumbass,' Niall sassed. He walked over to the fridge, distantly mumbling a few words. The fridge door opened with the familiar sound and Niall took out a can of milk, grinning happily. He poured some of it into a glass and took a sip. Zayn followed every movement of him with his eyes, wearing a smug grin on his face.

'Is Princess Nialler upset? Awwee c'mere, sweetie.' The raven haired boy slowly walked over to where Niall was stood, making grabby hands.

Much to his dismay, just as he was about to put his hands on his waist, Niall managed to duck away from under his arms with a girly squeal. 

While he was walking away, he started mocking Zayn even more by provokingly swaying his hips.

Zayn didn't really mind the sight in front of him, though. He instead gulped and stared after the small blonde's retreating figure, well, actually his hips with a longing look. He just couldn't stop staring and so badly wanted to grab those hips and leave red fingerprints on them. Niall, completely unaware of Zayn's train of thoughts, stuck out his tongue and then disappeared out of sight.

Zayn gave him the bird, not even caring Niall was unable to see.

'Hey Zayn, why the sad look?' Harry's voice sounded. Zayn jumped and looked up from where he was staring at the door to see a curly haired tall boy appear. Harry.

'I was just thinking, really...' His voice trailed off, knowing Harry could see right through him.

'Not about love, I hope? Love's absolutely, terribly awful and impossible,' Harry stated fiercely. His accent got clearer and he was wearing a look of distaste on his face.

Zayn thought about Harry's past, full of girls and sex. His sex life has improved a bit now, but Harry could come off as a real pervert sometimes. He still brought girls home, but not as much as before.

He laughed a bit uneasily. 'Haha, no 'course not.'

'Good,' Harry mumbled. He flashed Zayn a smile and walked over to where Niall had stood just one minute ago, also pouring some milk into a glass.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'LIAM, LILI, PAYNO!'

Liam turned on his stomach and continuedsnoring just a bit more loudly. Niall huffed and pouted. He thought for a bit with his arms crossed over his belly. Suddenly his face brightened up and a sly smile appeared. Why not?

He jumped up and landed onto Liam's large body with a thud, straddling him before doving both of his hands right into Liam's sides. The reaction that followed was hilarious: before Niall knew it, Liam sat upright in his bed, wildly flailing his arms. Niall almost fell off the bed because of the sudden movement, but was just able to hold himself up with one hand by Liam's shoulder. With the other hand he continued tickling Liam relentlessly. Liam let out a loud growl and tried to keep the annoying little hands from his side.

After a while his senses began kicking in. He grabbed Niall by his waist and held him high up in the air.

'Aaaaahhh, Li! Let me go, you wanker!' Niall screamed, giggling like crazy and trying to pry Liam's hands from his waist. Liam grinned evilly and he must say he very much enjoyed the sight as he looked up; Niall squirming and laughing, face flushed and eyes squeezed shut.

'If you ask nicely, I will,' he teased. Niall glared down at Liam, but did what he said with a heavy sigh.  
'Liam James Payne, will you please do me a favour by letting me down?' Niall pouted, red bottom lip sticking out. Liam closed his eyes because, hello! have you ever seen Niall Horan pouting? It should be illegal.  
He lowered Niall until he was sat upon Liam's stomach again. The blonde wriggled till he was out of Liam's grip and got off the bed. Liam pouted a bit because he rather liked the feeling of having Niall's body on top of his.  
'He's awake, guys! I should probably get a proper award,' Niall shouted when he skipped out of Liam's room. Liam smiled lovingly when he thought about the bubbly blonde boy


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so much free time I had to write. So, here it is! Hope you enjoy :)

Harry grumpily made his way over to the black car, waiting for them to get in. He greeted the driver with a short nod and went to sit in one of the two seats in the back of the car. He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened Twitter, looking through his feed absentmindedly. His head shot up when someone sat down in the other seat, making a lot of noise while doing so. Of course, he sighed, Niall...

Harry stubbornly kept staring at his phone, pretending not to acknowledge Niall's presence.

'Harry,' Niall whined drawing out the last syllable. Harry kept ignoring him as he scrolled through a few dm's of fans.

'Harryy, Haz-' 'COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?! I'M TOO TIRED TO BE DEALING WITH YOUR BULLSHIT AS WELL!'

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

Niall's face slowly reddened as he looked away, a shocked expression clear on his face. He turned his face to the window and sniffed a bit. 

Harry no longer felt grumpy anymore. In fact he felt like he might throw up. He stared at the back of Niall's messy, blonde head. Oh goodness, what had he done? He just yelled at Niall, and he never ever yells at the precious, happy boy.

'Niall?' he carefully asked. No reaction.

'Nia-' 'N-no Harry, please...' Harry felt his heart breaking at Niall's hurt voice. He sounded so... pleading. He thought it would be better to leave the blonde alone for the time being and talk with him later on.

Harry then heard the other boys coming in as well. They all looked at him and Niall and then at Niall again. Aftter a few seconds, Louis decided to speak up.

'What's up with the sad faces?'

Harry mumbled something incoherent while Niall snored in response. 

'Niall, what's up with you, buddy?' No answer.

Harry and Liam both leaned towards Niall to take a closer look at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Either he pretended to be asleep to get away from Harry and the rest with their nagging questions, or he really was asleep; Harry wasn't really able to tell, to be honest. It was quite unbelievable how fast Niall could fall asleep actually, so he didn't really question it.

Liam shrugged and looked at Harry with a questioning look in his brown eyes. Harry returned a smile, a reassuring one, he hoped, as he brushed his thumb over the skin of Niall's warm, flushed cheek. He hoped Liam was reassured and judged by the smile that was sent back, he was. Niall mumbled something in reaction to his touch which caused Harry to smile fondly at the blonde boy who at the moment was curled up in a small ball against the window. Liam pulled his whole body back to sit with Zayn in the front.

Harry grabbed his earphones, plugged them in his phone and chose his favourite song 'In the end' by Linkin Park. He just loved that band and this song. Hopefully it could cheer him up seeing as he was not quite in the right mood at the moment. Niall, next to him, was the perfect example of that.

\------------------------------------------------------

As the One Direction boys arrived at the studio where they would be recording for the day, screaming fans were already waiting outside. It never failt to amaze Louis how early and especially on time their fans always were. Even in the early hours, like now. He smiled as he thought about the amazing support of the fans. Especially in times like these, were everything was even more difficult for him and the boys. The rumours kept going on and no matter how false they almost always were, people tended to still believe them which then caused hate to be sent their way.

Suddenly he heard a sound of shuffling in the back of the car and as he turned his head to look at the source of the sound, he noticed Harry softly kissing Niall's forehead. Niall was still asleep, but had moved in his sleep and his head had fallen onto Harry's shoulder. 

Harry adjusted Niall on his shoulder when Louis suddenly got an idea.  
He leaned back over his seat till he got to Niall's ear and...

'NIALLER!'

The reaction that followed was immediate. Niall shot up and his eyes darted around. Then his shoulders slumped and he leaned back into his seat.

'Louis! You motherfucki-' 'Tututut, no swearing, baby boy.' Louis teased. 

He reached forward and caught Niall's thin wrist in one hand. Then, he pulled the sleepy boy with him until they both were stood outside the car. As Louis was doing that, he caught the sad look Harry sent him. He didn't pay it too much attention, though. How could he, with Niall Horan rubbing at his eyes next to him, looking adorably confused.

\------------------------------------------------------

After Harry had gotten out as the last one, eight bodyguards moved to guide them through the wild, screaming crowd.

'HARRY, HAARRRYYY, I WANT YOUR GRAVY!'

'NIALL, CAN I EAT YOUR BUM!?'

'LOUIS, YOU ARE MY SUPERHERO!'

'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, LILI I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!'

'ZAYN, COME HERE, NOW!'

'Guys, guys, could you please clear the path, so that the boys are able to go through?' one of the bodyguards asked kindly. Louis believed he was called Paddy, but he was not sure.

As he looked back at Niall, he saw Louis saw the blonde becoming paler and paler by the second. 

And then the thing happened. The thing what he feared for most when it came to Niall.

Two tall, big girls had made their way to the front, moving everyone who was in their way out of the way. When they got at the front, they took their chance and both reached forward, grabbing Niall by his thin shirt. Niall went wide-eyed and yelped as he got pulled towards them.

He squirmed and tried to wriggle out of their grip. It was no use, though, seeing as the two bigger girls were stronger than he was. Louis gritted his teeth, watching the scene. This could drive him so mad. It had happened before and not turned out well. And now he couldn't really do much because he had two bodyguards at his sides who kept pulling him forward, out of Niall's reach. 

He felt something boil deep inside him and didn't think as he stomped forward, elbowing the bodyguards who tried to stop him in the guts.

'Louis! Here!' some girls squealed, shoving their phones into his face. 

Louis didn't even acknowledge them, but instead was focused on Niall's small frame. When he got behind the blonde boy and in front of the two girls, he sent them a nasty glare.

'Could you keep your filthy hands off Niall? Can't you see he's very uncomfortable with you trashing him around?'

'Calm the fuck down, will ya? I'm pretty sure he's perfectly able to think for himself,' one of the girls snapped back. She had red dyed hair, was wearing a red skirt and Louis noticed that her red nails were digging into the soft flesh of Niall's arm. Niall, who couldn't really do anything, the second girl had him in a headlock, was looking at him, a silent plea in his ocean blue eyes.

'Not when you two are shoving him around. Now, let go of him,' Louis demanded.

Suddenly a shrill voice interrupted them. 'Aye! Bitches! What the hell do you think you are doing?!'

Louis turned his head and saw that the question was directed at the two rude girls. Soon after, more girls came butting in. He smiled when they all came to his and Niall's defense.

'Nothing,' the red haired girl replied. 'I'm just taking what's mine,' she stated. 

Louis felt himself getting red and hissed, 'he's not yours, bitch and never will be either! He's not something you own!'

Except mine, a small voice in his head told him, but he chose to ignore that.

Then he grabbed her arm and squeezed hard. This caused the girl's grip to weaken and Louis to wrap his arms around Niall's waist, pulling him backwards. Niall stumbled into his arms and immediately turned around, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and burying his head in his chest. Heavy sobs escaped his mouth and his body was trembling.

'L-Lou...' the crying boy croaked out. Louis' heart broke, seeing the usual so happy boy so sad. In his head, he had already killed those girls about 1479182791230498 times, but ssshh.

'Ssshh, buddy. Just inhale and exhale. You're doing good now! Could you do it one more time for me?' Louis asked as he comforted the small boy. After a while he noticed Niall was calming down and smiled down at the boy.

'You good now, babe?'

Niall shyly pulled away from Louis' arms, his face turning beet red. It was then that Louis realized he had called Niall 'babe'. He smiled lightly as he brought his hand up, brushing his fingertips over Niall's tear stained cheek. Niall blushed even more at that and slapped Louis' hand away, sheepishly grinning up at him.

They both didn't notice the flash lights and the 'snap snap' sounds.

'Bye, Lou! Catch me if you can!' the blonde yelled over his shoulder at Louis before running inbetween a few bodyguards towards the studios.

The cheeky, little devil, Louis grinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, leave comments and kudos :) They motivate meee... *laughs uneasily*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New part! Enjoy :)

Louis trailed behind Niall, smiling softly at the blonde boy who was playfully pushing a bodyguard who was blocking his way. The bodyguard unexpectedly lunged forward and grabbed the teasing boy by his waist, slinging him over his shoulder like a backpack. Niall squealed while pounding onto the bodyguards's back, smiling widely.

Louis heard many fans coo at the scene and he grinned. Everybody loves Niall.  
\--------------------------------------------------

'Liam, do you know where the black hoodie is? I think I left it somewhere on this couch...' Harry's voice trailed off as he glanced at Liam.

Every time the black hoodie was mentioned, everyone would straight away know which garment exactly was meant. The hoodie was even legendary amongst the fans.

Like, the boys all shared a certain.black hoodie. This garment happened to be really comfy and soft and nice-looking and what more, which caused the boys to fight over it all the time. They also liked how the hoody would smell after each other, but would never ever admit that. The hoodie went way back to the X Factor, a talent show that brought them the fame they have now. So, long story short: the hoodie was a part of them, how melodramatic and strange that may sound.

Liam shrugged and looked around.

'I really have no idea, Haz. Did you search in the other room? All these rooms look like each other as well as the couches.'

Liam had a point, and thus Harry went on his way. Strange, he pondered. Where could the damn thing be? He was fairly sure he left it in the last room.

He pushed the next door open and took a peek at the couch where he spotted... 

Niall. In front of the telly.

The boy was clearly exhausted after the long studio sessions. Not that the rest of the boys weren't; Niall just unintentionally showed it more. He already had something vulnerable over him which caused the boys to fuss over him more than the boy himself liked. Harry guessed his looks were not really on his side either. Niall had a small frame, blonde hair, blue eyes, cute little button nose... all which extremelycontributed to his already innocent appearance. And let's not get started about his personality...

But to put all of this aside, Harry didn't think Niall wasin the mood to talk with him or to even be in the same room as he was at the moment. And he didn't blame him. Not at all. He only blamed himself. He had screamed at the blonde guy for no reason at all. Well, if you didn't count his grumpiness... But that's not really an excuse, was it?

What was far more worse was that he hadn't thought for one moment about Niall's sensitivity and the way the blonde most times reacted to these kind of situations. He knew Niall was more sensitive than most people which meant he would need more time to get over a fight. Not that he holds grudges, though. Definitely not. The thing with Niall was that he unintentionally avoided the person he's 'fighting' with, just so he didn't have to confront them. And also, not to show them he's hurting. What was worst, though, that when there was no chance of getting out of confrontations, Niall always got awfully quiet and vulnerable-looking. This all caused the boys to barely ever have a fight with him. First off, they hated to fight with him and secondly, they all had vowed to never ever make their little brother cry. They had seen him crying only one time. One time too much, because that had definitely been the saddest thing they had ever seen.

As Harry was thinking all this, he kept on staring at Niall. Niall still hadn't noticed him at which Harry thanked all the gods above for. His gaze trailed down the blonde's slim body and just then he saw it. The hoodie he was looking for. He wanted to awe at the blonde but stopped himself just in time. He couldn't help it, though. The hoodie just looked too adorable on the blue eyed boy, as if it was made to for him. Of course he had seen Niall wearing it more often, but the way he was at the moment all curled up on the couch with his knees tucked up against his chest and his chin resting on them was just... let's say, something else. And let's not forget about the hoodie covering big part of his thighs; it had always been bigger on Niall, but especially now it was more obvious.

Then his eyes wandered up and his gaze fell on Niall's hair which was cutely messed up and sticking out to every direction possible. He softly grinned. That was certainly Liam's doing. The brown haired boy tended to ruffle up the soft blonde locks more often than the boy himself liked.

Harry walked further into the room, trying to keep as quiet as possible, but not quite succeeding as Niall's head snapped up at the sound of his footsteps. First he looked a bit dazed as though not quite understanding why someone was walking over to him, but then he recognized Harry's lean frame and wild curls. His blue eyes widened a bit and Harry saw that he tightened his grip around his legs. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Harry walked further. Harry clearly saw the pained look in Niall's bright blue eyes and he couldn't help but want to pounce on the other boy and cuddle him to death. That was Niall's absolute weakness and everyone knew that.

Why the hell not?

He took the last steps while looking intensely into Niall's wide eyes. Then, completely unexpected, his face contorted in a wide grin and he jumped forward only to land on top of the blonde boy, wrapping him up in his arms. Niall let out a surprised yelp and tried to get free by squirming wildly and pushing at Harry's chest with both his hands. Harry smiled wickedly because he had foreseen this and tightened his grip on Niall's tiny waist while pulling his head into his chest.

Then Harry's face softened and he smiled fondly. He began talking, Niall's head still into his chest. 

'Sssh, bud, everything's fine. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. Honestly, if I had a knife with me, right now, I would have stabbed myself, you know. I'm so sorry, I was just grumpy and took it all out on you, poor boy,' Harry mumbled in Niall's ear. Then he loosened his grip, but continued to hold him close to him, looking into a pair of watery blue eyes.

'Please, don't cry, baby! You know I cant stand that. I didn't mean it, not any of it, you hear?' Harry rambled desperately.

'O-okay,' he then heard a soft, muffled voice. He couldn't believe it! Niall already forgave him? Whoa.  
As an answer he cuddled the blonde boy even closer and then let go of him. Niall distanced himself from Harry with a sigh.

'Sorry, Haz, I guess I'm just overreacti-,' 'No, you're not!' Harry cut him off with a stern voice. 'You have all the rights to still be mad with me and yet you have already forgiven me. You know I love you, right?'

He froze. Oops. That came out way more intense than intentioned. Of course, he loved Niall, but in a brotherly way. That's also the reason why him being sad always got to him so badly. Luckily, Niall, oblivious as always, just smiled and hugged him. Then he pulled away.

'Love you, too, Harry.' He sent Harry a sincere smile and looked down, fiddled with the hem of his hoodie. 

That's when Harry realized the actual reason he came here for. The hoodie. He suddenly longed for the soft fabric on his skin, how weird that may sound. One problem: Niall was wearing it and looking very comfortable in it. Niall interrupted his thoughts.

'What are you thinking about, Harry?'

'Uhm, nothing really...' he trailed off while shooting the hoodie one quick glance.

'I guess you want our good old hoodie, then?' He could just hear the grin in Niall's voice. Oops, the 'glance' hadn't been as quick as he'd thought.

'Err, maybe?'

'What are you gonna do then?'

'Oh, I'm just going to the shops and it's quite chilly outside,' Harry smiled.

'Here, you can have it,' and with one quick tug, Niall had pulled the garment over his head. Harry didn't expect that and dumbfoundedly stared at the small boy. Well, to be precise, at the skin the hoodie revealed. Niall had been bare skinned underneath and was now shirtless, or must he say, hoodieless, (could joke Harold! he patted himself on the back) And it was strange, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the pale, smooth skin one way or another. (good joke, author, I patted myself on the back)(ok, imma stop now)(quite literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the previous kudos and comments! Keep them going ;)
> 
> Ly all


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New part! Sorry for the wait :*
> 
> Hope you enjoy, though! :)

Harry's thoughts were abruptly cut off as a hand waved in front of his eyes. He teared his eyes away from Niall's skin as he looked up. He was sure he was blushing.

The owner of the hand was holding the hoodie up with his other hand and as he looked into Niall's eyes, he noticed the odd look the boy sent him.   
He wondered what the Niall was thinking.

'You were far away,' Niall remarked, voice soft

'Haha... yeah... maybe,' Harry trailed off, laughing awkwardly. He took the hoodie from Niall and pulled it on over his white t-shirt. Harry sneakily tried to sniff the hoodie and was immediately surrounded by a delicious smell: Niall's deodorant mingled with a boy-ish scent, which smelt absolutely amazing and delicious. He shook his head to free himself from those thoughts.

'I gotta go, Niall. See you later, bud!' 

Niall nodded and let himself fall backwards on the couch. He grabbed the remote and pointed it at the tv to change the channel. Then he looked up and waved at Harry as if he wanted him gone and focused his eyes on the telly again. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and saw that the blonde boy was watching Friends again. He sighed, watching him fondly for a while, Niall not noticing his staring at all, before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut.

'Where's Niall?' Zayn asked him, passing him on the way to the kitchen. It was actually quite convenient the studio had a kitchen.  
The boys could be found there all the time.

'He's in one of the living rooms watching Friends,' Harry answered him. Zayn shook his head and smiled.

'Still loving that series, I see. Anyway, I'm gonna get him, I want his opinion about something.'

Harry frowned. Huh? What kind of opinion could that be? He decided not to ask, but just to let it slide.

\------------------------------------------

Zayn opened one door and peeked intothe room. No Niall. Let's try the other one, then. He opened a different, weirdly-coloured door and when he looked inside this time, he saw blonde, slightly tousled locks and a pair of feet covered in blue and green coloured socks. The rest of the body was hidden behind the armrest of the couch.

Zayn tip-tooed further into the room, trying to be as quiet as he could.

Then, totally unexpected, his toe touched a chair, more harsly than wanted. As a result he yelped, hard, grabbing his toe. This action was of course heard by Niall and the boy looked up with a dumbfounded look on his face.

'Zayn! What the hell are you doing?' Niall asked. His eyes looked innocent, but Zayn knew him well enough to know how badly he wanted to laugh.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' he groaned with a pained look onto his face, 'that fucking... shit... ass... bitch... cunt chair!' He muttered more of those curse words before looking up.

'Anyway, I wanted to ask you to come along with me. I need to ask you something.'  
Niall nodded slowly. He sat up and pulled on a pair of Nike shoes which had been right beside him on the couch.

'Okay... I hope it's nothing bad?' He suddenly looked concerned and bit his lip. Zayn's eyes followed the action. How those white teeth disappeared into that rosy flesh... He licked his lips, but then snapped out of his strange thoughts. Niall was now standing in front of him, still wearing that worried look. He quickly shook his head.

'No, no. It's nothing bad.' Niall mouthed an okay and trailed behind him as they walked through the enormous studio. They could faintly hear music from other rooms as they passed by.

X

'So, there we are,' Zayn announced. He opened a door and stepped inside. 

Niall also stepped inside and curiously looked around. He'd never been here. There was nothing really special about this room. Actually, just a tv with a couch, some chairs and a table as well as an enormous green plant at the left side of the room.

Zayn walked over to the tv and pushed the black button to turn it on. Immediately there was a scene that showed a woman and a man fighting with each other. Their mouths moved frantically and when the man's face appeared Zayn paused it. 

He observed Niall whose eyes were glued to the screen. When Niall felt Zayn's eyes trained on him he looked up. Right into them. His cheeks flushed bright red, but he also wore a confused look.

'Zayn, why are you showing me this?' His voice was soft and confused.

\----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Harry, Louis and Liam each sat on a barstool, softly talking to each other.

'But Louis, I really want to write a song with that theme!' Liam whined.

Louis kind of was the leader of the group when it came to the music they made. Of course, the other boys were involved as much as he was, but they all felt like they had to get Louis' permission for a song theme and sound first. He was the oldest after all.

'I know, Liam, but wouldn't that be a little too unappropriate? Especially for the younger fans...' Louis sighed. He ran a hand through his quiffed up hair and sighed again.

'I know we want to mature our music, but aren't things like ''sleep, where you lay, still a trace of innocence on the pillowcase'' a little too mature?' 

Liam smiled at that and his mind went to... No, he couldn't be thinking such things.

'No actually,' Harry butted in, 'I think it kind of indicates how matured we have become. It's also to get closer to the older fans as well, the fans who know about these kind of things.' He winked cheekily at Liam and the brown haired boy grinned back.

'Alright, on one condition,' Louis agreed. 'If I can get the chorus, I'll be alright with it.' He smiled as his face got a dreamy expression.

Harry gave a thumbs up and grabbed his drink.

'Let's just hope for a good outcome, right guys?' The other boys nodded while taking their drinks as well, holding their glasses up.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fuckfuckfuck..._ Niall thought while worrying his lip. How the fuck did he find this?

He was about to stand up and sneak out when Zayn’s strong hand caught his wrist in a vice-like grip. Looking behind, Niall saw the teasing smirk of the taller one and the way his intense dark eyes kept him captivated. He turned bright red, attempting to wriggle out of Zayn’s grip. When that didn’t succeed he let out a low whine and gave up, defeated.

‘So Niall is not as innocent as he seems, huh? Never thought you’d be one for watching bdsm porn.’ The dark-haired one tsk’ed and shook his head. His smirk grew wider and he pulled Niall towards him, the dainty boy going along easily.

‘B-but… _h-how_?’ The blonde’s face was one big, red question mark and he squirmed around when Zayn manhandled him on his lap. ‘I secretly think you’d like to be the woman, wouldn’t you, love?’ Zayn whispered in his flushed ears. When Niall made a weird sound, somewhere inbetween a gasp and a squeak, Zayn chuckled and released him. Niall scrambled off his lap, tripping over his friend’s feet in the process and just fleed from there. He wanted to get out as soon as possible because, what the fuck had just happened?! Had someone stolen and exchanged the real Zayn for his evil twin brother? And why hadn’t he just slapped him and admitted that, yes, he did watch that porn video and many others very similar to that one until he knew every word, moan and whimper by heart? A voice in his head then sounded and told him that maybe it was because Zayn’s next words had hit him right in the vocal chords causing his speech to be cut off completely and immediately. It was because the dark boy was right; he indeed was a bit naughty… The most important question, however, was: why did this all matter to Zayn and why did that damn boy confront him with it?

\---------------------------

Louis gulped his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before realizing something.

‘Hey, guys, might as well do the grocery shopping now before it’s dark, yeah?’

‘Sooo, Louis has a good idea for once, praise the Lord.’ Liam grinned cheekily and went to put their glasses in the sink. Louis immediately jumped up at that and smacked Liam upside the head causing an indignant squawk to be heard from the muscular guy.

‘Stop that, will ya?’ Louis didn’t pay attention to that anymore though, but instead turned around to gaze at Harry who was still sitting at the table, swiping on the screen of his pink iPhone 6.

‘You wanna come along?’ he asked hopefully. Louis honestly hated doing things on his own, he always felt the need to have others accompany him. Life alone was so boring to him.

Harry nodded with a smile and stood up, following Louis on his way out, in the mean time feeling around in his pockets for his wallet. In the hallway they came across Niall, who was strangely flushed all over. The boy didn’t even see them and collided harshly with Harry’s hard chest, dropping to the floor at the impact afterwards with an ‘oompfh’. Harry, who also hadn’t expected it, reached to help the small boy up, grabbing him by his armpits. Niall got even redder at that and avoided any type of eye contact.

‘Hey, Ni, what happened to you? You’re all red!’ Louis’ shrill voice echoed in the hallway.

‘Nothing,’ he mumbled and made to go past them, but was held back by Harry’s tightening grip on his arm.

‘Do you mabye want to come along? We’re going grocery shopping,’ the curly haired boy asked him. Niall thought about it for a moment and then nodded. A huge smile appeared on both Louis’ and Harry’s faces and they both dragged the boy until they were stood outside calling for their bodyguards since they were planning to walk.

\-----------------------------------

‘Do we have milk? And nutella, loads and looaads of nutella… And- OH, I nearly forgot about the pizzas and we don’t want that, do we, young Niall? Ni-?’ Louis looked sideways when he got no answer and was for the umpteenth time met with Niall’s staring-off-into-the-distance-look. He sighed and nudged the boy gently.

‘Is there something wrong, baby?’ Niall jumped and blushed for some strange reason, quickly shaking his head that ‘no’ nothing was wrong. Louis frowned, but let it slip and slung his arm over Niall’s bony shoulders, pulling the boy close against him. Harry was already at the cash desks, waving them over.

The boy they would be paying greeted them, letting his eyes linger on Niall’s figure for a few more seconds. Louis coughed, snapping the guy out of it quickly. Harry greeted him back and put their things on the band. The boy went to work, but it seemed as if something, or rather someone, was distracting him, because he was constantly making errors, then having to scan the products all over again.

Niall was now getting really uncomfortable and shifted from his left to his right foot, looking over the guy’s head awkwardly, feeling his eyes burning into the side of his head and body.

‘Would you stop staring at him like that?’ Harry snapped, moving closer.

‘Why would I, I’m free to do whatever the hell I want and if I wanted to look at your, very fuckable I may add, friend, I fucking will,’ the guy reciprocated, provoking both Harry and Louis.

Niall just stood there with a shocked look in his eyes because, seriously? What is it with him today?

‘Say that one more time and I’ll fuck _you_ up,’ Louis threatened with a glare. ‘Don’t fucking disrespect him, okay?’ The guy threw him a mocking look but closed his mouth at seeing their bodyguards approach.

‘Okay, so that’ll be 35 pounds,’ he murmured under his breath. Harry threw him a 50 pound bill, quickly grabbing their stuff. Niall also grabbed a bag from the desk, pulling his hand back as though it was burned when the boy’s fingers stroked his arm softly.

‘Keep your hands off me!’ he hissed sharply, trembling a bit. The boy smirked teasingly.

‘You’ll be begging to have my hands _on_ you when you’re under me…’ That sentence he uttered softly, seeing as Harry came closer again, taking Niall’s right hand and pulling him with him to the exit.

When they stood outside, it was silent for a moment.

‘I don’t know what it is with you and gay guys, Niall, but they all really seem to- how do I say it properly..? really want you.’ Louis still had a dark look in his eyes and his eyebrows were furrowed. Niall, who was still holding Harry’s hand, shrugged timidly while the blood flooded to his cheeks again, thinking about what had happened earlier with Zayn and his dirty thoughts.

That cashier guy’s last sentence had only made it worse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a long time, finally an update I'M SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU FOR WAITING AHJFHFKJF
> 
> I hope you enjoy! x


End file.
